Omerta
by mafia580
Summary: Two families struggle to be the greatest mafia family of all times
1. The Proposition

He stood outside the grand hotel with his brothers. The light shone on his face his blue eyes shimmered in the rain, his hat covered his black hair. His name was Enrik Sauveur, the youngest son of the Sauveur family and one of Don Sauveur's sons.  
  
"Enrik we better go inside and wait there its far to cold to wait here and freeze to death," said his eldest brother, Ani.  
  
Ani was the tall with pale green eyes and black hair. Almost everywhere he went girls would stare at his handsome movie star looks. He'd wave back and occasionally walk up to a group and flirt. His suavity would always make the girls want him even more. "Yes let us get out of this rain and into the warmth," replied Fio.  
  
Fio was the second eldest and he always had a plan. He was the top soldier and the finest capone of the Sauveur family. His black hair was always covered by a hat and his eyes were an icy blue. Like all his brothers he enjoyed gambling, his favorite game was blackjack. When he didn't play this he was usually at the horse races or involved in some scheme.  
  
"Anthony Giseuppe will just have to come in and meet us inside," agreed Vito.  
  
Vito was the third eldest and was always practical. He was would form plans to get in and out of jobs. He was the only brother that was cautious he would always carry a pistol and somehow was always a little skittish when on a job. His hair was black like all his brothers and his eyes were bright blue. He was usually found in the library of the Sauveur mansion reading book after book.  
  
They walked inside the grand hotel waiting for their rival family, the Giseuppe's. Suddenly, a woman walked into the lobby wearing a fur cape and a blue satin dress. Her auburn hair was tied back and her hazel eyes were glittering. Behind her came a man wearing a black suit with a black overcoat and hat. He walked up to Enrik,Vito,Ani,and Fio.  
  
"Good evening, Sauveur brothers. I am Anthony Giseuppe and this is my sister, Angelina," said the man.  
  
Another man walked up behind them. He looked much like his brother, Anthony except his eyes were icy green unlike his brothers who were hazel. They both had dark brown hair and they both were tall. His name was William Giseuppe.  
  
"Hello, I am Billy Giseuppe shall we make our way to the conference room I have reserved?" said Billy  
  
They made their way to the room on the second floor. Billy unlocked the room and they all sat down quietly.  
  
"My father wants to speak with you privately. Unfortunately, he could not come tonight he had some other matters to attend to. We invite you and your family to a party tomorrow night at the Luxury. Now we will leave you and wish you goodnight," declared Fio.  
  
They all stood up and left. One of the capones of Anthony Giseuppe grabbed Enrik and pulled him onto the stairwell.  
  
"Mr. Giseuppe says he will come along with his sister,brother,and finesse," snarled the capone.  
  
"Get off me you great oaf," cried Enrik  
  
Suddenly, the capone punched Enrik in the face and left. Enrik fell to the ground somewhat dazed. Vito raced in and helped him to his feet.  
  
"I tell you this is no place for a eighteen year old boy. Are you okay?" muttered Vito.  
  
"I'm fine and besides you did this when you were my age and your only a year older than me."  
  
"Your right, let's go find Ani and Fio before they find the bar and the gambling tables," said Vito.  
  
They walked down the stairs and into the lobby where they found Ani and Fio with a group of girls. Enrik and Vito pulled them away just as Ani was giving out his phone number to a blonde girl and her friend. When they got home they waited in their father's office.  
  
"What did Giseuppe say," asked Don Sauveur.  
  
"He's coming along with three members," reported Fio.  
  
When they finished with the meeting they resigned to their rooms and quickly fell asleep. Everyone fell asleep except Enrik. Enrik was cleaning the cut the capone had given him. Finally, when he was done he fell asleep in an armchair by the window. When he awoke it was still dark and he could hear nothing except the crickets outside. He walked into the hall and looked at the grandfather clock and noticed it was two in the morning. He slowly walked back to his room and finally fell asleep on the bed. 


	2. The Giseuppe Manor

****** Anthony Giseuppe stared outside his bedroom window.  
  
" What's wrong," asked his finesse, Katherine.  
  
"Its nothing you'd better get to sleep," replied Anthony.  
  
She left his room and returned to her own room and finally fell asleep. Anthony sat down on the couch and drifted off for a while. When he woke up he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter," said Anthony.  
  
His brother entered with a letter.  
  
"Tony this is the invitation, we'd better get ready for tonight I have a bad feeling about this," muttered Billy.  
  
Anthony got up and began to change into a new suit. When he had changed he glanced at the letter.  
  
"Billy, there is nothing to worry about. I swear to you they can't do anything to us at this affair. There will be their family and members of ours if you really think this is a bad idea bring your wife they won't do anything if ladies are present."  
  
"Alright be ready by five and tell Kate the same thing."  
  
Billy left the room and began to assemble a crew for tonight's event. Anthony walked to Kate's room and knocked on the door. She opened the door slowly.  
  
"Good Morning Tony. Angelina told me about the event tonight," stated Kate.  
  
"Be ready by five and tell Angelina the same," said Anthony.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and closed the door. Kate quickly made her way to where Angelina was sleeping.  
  
"Wake up Angie its already eleven," Kate opened up the curtains," Should I tell the maid to send you some breakfast?"  
  
"Yes that would be lovely," yawned Angelina. 


	3. The Happenings Inside The Sauveur Mansio...

*****  
Enrik sat up walked to the phone. He quickly dialed his girlfriend's number and waited for her to pick up.  
  
"Hello, this is Anita speaking," answered Anita.  
  
"This is Enrik, I need you to do me a favor. Would you please accompany me tonight at one of my father's parties?"  
  
"Yes Enrik of course. What time should I come?"  
  
"I will come and pick you up at five.I must go be ready by five. Goodbye Anita," spoke Enrik.  
  
He hung up and began to get dressed when Ani came in.  
  
"Which girl should I invite the blonde we met last night or the brunette that was with the blonde," asked Ani.  
  
"Which one there were too many girls around you at the time," replied Enrik.  
  
Ani ran out of the room to go find someone to help him decide which girl to invite. Enrik could hear Fio and Vito yell out suggestions to Ani. When they finally got a conclusion to invite both girls instead of just one. Fio was running around the hall trying to find his hat. Vito was busily combing his hair making it perfect and neat.  
  
"Hey Fio what time is it," called Enrik.  
  
"It's close to two," replied Fio,"You'd better get ready."  
  
Enrik began to make his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Fio ran behind him and began to mess up Enrik's hair.  
  
"Hey I worked a long time on my hair. Don't mess with the hair or I'll knock you out," yelled Enrik.  
  
"I'm older than you and I can always beat you up," Fio reminded.  
  
"I'm sure you can if you could catch me," replied Enrik. 


	4. Riding

After lunch they went outside in the backyard and began to make their way to the stables. They saddled their horses and began to race through the estate. The wind rushed past them as they galloped towards the sunset. Suddenly, Fio stopped.  
  
"Enrik we better go back we've spent an hour or two riding. Father will kill us if we're late to the party," yelled Fio.  
  
Enrik set off towards the house as fast as the horse could go, behind him Fio was trying to keep up with him. When the reached the house Enrik quickly ran upstairs and changed into a tuxedo and called for on of his father's cars to take him to pick Anita up.  
  
"Quickly we don't have time," urged Enrik to the driver.  
  
When they reached Anita's house it was a little before five and she was waiting outside her house. She looked stunning in a mink shawl and a red gown. Her eyes were a pale blue and her hair a blonde with little flecks of light brown.  
  
"Good Evening Enrik," said Anita.  
  
"Good Evening my dear Anita. I am so glad you are coming with me to this party," replied Enrik.  
  
**** Anthony Giseuppe sat downstairs in the library waiting for his finesse and his sister to come. Billy was outside sitting in the car waiting with his wife, Isabella. Finally, when Angelina and Kate were ready they set off to the Luxury. 


	5. Propositions and Murder

*****  
Enrik and Anita walked inside the lobby to see Anthony Giseuppe and his finesse waiting for his father. He could see Fio and Vito with their girlfriends and Ani with his many girlfriends.  
  
"Enrik who is he?" asked Anita as she gestured to a dark figure who approached Anthony Giseuppe and his finesse.  
  
"Probably one of father's associates," replied Enrik thinking the same question.  
  
****** "Don Sauveur I have no time to waste. Let us leave here and adjourn to the conference room and discuss your propositions," snapped Anthony Giseuppe.  
  
Billy and his wife waited next to Anthony and Kate for Don Sauveur to round up his sons. When they were ready they left their wives and girlfriends and began walking to the conference room.  
  
*****  
Ten minutes into the conference an argument had begun.  
  
"My offer stands I give you half of the territory for 60% of your profits for 3 years," declared Don Sauveur.  
  
"No 30% or I'm leaving," replied Anthony as he got up.  
  
"My offer stands now goodnight"  
  
*****  
Anthony drew his gun. "Yes goodnight," yelled Anthony as he fired the gun at Don Sauveur.  
  
Billy and Anthony ran out of the room before anyone could stop them. Behind the Sauveur's capones were after them. They open fired into the lobby. Anthony grabbed Kate and Angelina and dashed for the door. They were still firing as Billy tried to get his wife to safety. Just as they reached the door she collapsed to the ground, dying. She stared at Billy and then died.  
  
"No.no Penny don't die. Dammit Penny don't die!" whispered Billy  
  
Anthony dragged Billy out. "You couldn't have saved her. Hurry let's go," comforted Kate.  
  
"What am I supposed to tell Johnny?" cried Billy.  
  
Yes what was he to tell Johnny. Johnny, his son of 8 years what was he supposed to tell him. His mother had been killed by being shot to death by his rival family? No, he couldn't say it. 


End file.
